


Holding out for a hero

by marinesku



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я заберу его к себе.<br/>- Что, прости? – Кайл поправил очки. - Стен, я битый час пытался тебе объяснить, что Кенни нуждается в серьезной терапии. <br/>- За все то время, что он здесь, что-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки?<br/>- Я работаю над этим.<br/>- Поработаем над этим вместе – позволь мне помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Порыв ветра дернул густую крону вяза напротив - солнечные зайчики мгновенно прорвались за ее заграждение и лихорадочно заметались по стенам кабинета. Воздух наполнился звучным неровным шелестом и запахом свежей зелени. Форточка качнулась назад и глухо ударилась о край оконного проема, открывая взору сизо-синий лоскут предгрозового неба.  
\- Поговори с ним.  
Стэн неохотно отвел взгляд от окна.  
Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому белому халату и очкам в тонкой оправе. Кайл потер переносицу двумя пальцами и отхлебнул кофе из кружки.  
\- Это ему поможет?  
\- Не знаю. Но он доверяет тебе.  
На столе лежала тонкая белая папка со знакомым именем. Стэн попытался прочитать буквы вверх ногами – но данные были не набраны на компьютере, а неразборчиво накарябаны синей ручкой.  
\- А тебе – нет?  
Кайл устало и обреченно вздохнул.  
\- С Кенни мне самому намного труднее, чем с любым другим пациентом, - он покачал головой. – Я желаю ему выздоровления больше, чем кому бы то ни было в своей практике, и прикладываю все усилия, но его враждебность… Наверно, ему тоже сложно увидеть во мне кого-то, кроме бывшего приятеля, оказавшегося теперь «по другую сторону баррикад».  
\- Что с ним?  
Странное спокойствие этого места действовало на Стэна угнетающе, и ему невольно хотелось чем-то уравновесить эту пугающе заторможенную гармонию. Может, поэтому пауза в разговоре и ускользающий взгляд Кайла неожиданно спровоцировали его на резкость.  
\- Только не надо мне про врачебную тайну! Оставь эти игры для других. Белая горячка или глюки от химоты?  
Кайл посмотрел укоризненно.  
\- Абстинентный синдром мы сняли полностью. Параноидальная симптоматика, к сожалению, пока остается.  
\- Что это значит конкретно? – он вопросительно взглянул на Кайла. – Какая симптоматика?  
\- Шизофрения имеет различные проявления. В случае Кенни это галлюцинации и системный бред. Наличие непоколебимой убежденности в противоречащем здравому смыслу и реальности положении, на котором он способен строить цепочки вполне логичных рассуждений. А также сопутствующая ангедония и потеря мотивации. Хотя последние, я полагаю, в большей степени следствия алкогольной и наркотической зависимости, чем собственно болезни.  
\- Черт, Кайл, оставь этот птичий язык. Давай по-простому, а то к концу разговора я начну называть тебя «док».  
\- Хорошо, объясню еще проще, - Кайл снял очки и, аккуратно свернув крест-накрест тонкие проволочные дужки, положил на стол.  
Подозрения, что стекла в его оправе были без диоптрий, до сих пор не оставляли Стэна. Он усмехнулся про себя, внезапно подумав, не посчитал бы это Кайл «наличием непоколебимой убежденности в противоречащем здравому смыслу и реальности положении», вздумай Стэн высказать их вслух. Кайл сцепил руки на столе и еще раз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Он считает себя ммм… бессмертным.  
Стэн терпеливо ждал с полминуты – они с Кайлом молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- И всё?  
Он тут же мысленно прикусил язык, когда друг-психиатр многозначительно поднял брови.  
\- Стэн?  
\- Я в том смысле, что…  
\- Подожди-подожди… - Кайл замер ненадолго, словно вспомнив что-то важное, и знакомым движением запустил пальцы в волосы – как делал в школе, когда что-нибудь соображал.  
\- Я просто подумал… это же Кенни. Мы с детства его знаем. Сколько раз с ним происходили всякие… неприятности.  
Кайл, не слушая, быстро пролистал лежащую перед ним папку до конца – и потянулся за ручкой.  
\- Я знал – понял, когда он со мной еще соглашался разговаривать - что кто-то из близких поддерживает его, - он прикусил кончик ручки и бросил быстрый взгляд на Стэна. - Разумеется, невольно, без злого умысла: ложно понимая дружбу или боясь разозлить. Я грешил на родню или кого-то из собутыльников, но ведь это ты, Стэн…  
Почему-то Стэну стало не по себе от мысли, что он может оказаться вписанным в историю болезни Кенни невольным виновником ее - и он безотчетно схватил Кайла за предплечье, останавливая готовую к записи руку.  
\- Кайл, я ни в чем таком его не поддерживал! Мы даже никогда не разговаривали на эту тему. Клянусь тебе!  
Кайл остановился, недоверчиво глядя на него.  
\- И тем не менее суть его бреда тебя не удивила.  
\- Не то чтобы не удивила, просто… - Стэн попытался сформулировать. - Мы же все знаем Кенни с детства и видели, что он…  
\- Он что?  
\- Он… живучий?  
Кайл положил ручку рядом с папкой и аккуратно снял руку Стэна со своей.  
\- Конечно, видели. Но, согласись, способность к выживанию и бессмертие – это разные вещи?  
\- Да, но… У него не совсем… рядовая способность к выживанию.  
\- Ещё бы, - Кайл невесело усмехнулся. – Но, к сожалению, она абсолютно нормальна для Кенни, это тебе объяснит даже психолог. Дети из неблагополучных семей намного более приспособлены к жизни и выносливы, чем окруженные родительской заботой и чрезмерной опекой.  
\- Дети – да. Но он и сейчас отчебучивает такие номера, что впору призадуматься. Месяца четыре назад, к примеру, он упал с крыши высотки и…  
От взгляда, которым окинул его Кайл, Стэн смутился и запнулся на полуслове – он представил, что мог испытывать Кенни во время подобных бесед и мысленно ему посочувствовал.  
\- Таких историй тысячи. Мышцы пьяного расслаблены. Зажатости и страха, мешающих сработать инстинкту, у него нет. В таком состоянии тело реагирует без участия воли, что в ситуации равносильно спасению. Кстати, тебе известно, что это была одна из его попыток суицида?  
Стэн оторопел.  
\- Суицида?.. Одна из?.. Но мы виделись незадолго до того, - он вдруг вспомнил их тогдашнюю встречу. – Вот черт! И потом…  
\- Не вини себя. Ты ничего бы не смог сделать.  
\- Это сопутствующее… что-то там?  
\- Да. Ангедония – потеря способности испытывать радость, чувствовать себя комфортно, получать удовольствие. Плюс утрата мотивации к жизни.  
\- И что теперь? Запрешь его здесь навсегда?  
Кайл откинулся к спинке черного кожаного кресла и прищурился.  
\- Обязательно. Буду пугать холщовым мешком на голове, испытывать запрещенные препараты и проводить бесчеловечные эксперименты.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - Стэн отвел глаза.  
\- Это, Стэн. Это… - Кайл постучал пальцами по столу. - Откуда у вас у всех это предубеждение? Я врач – такой же, как хирург, окулист или стоматолог – и помимо этого, еще его друг. У Кенни нет страховки. Кто, по-твоему, оплачивает его пребывание в клинике и все препараты? Может быть, помимо бессмертия Кенни, ты веришь еще и в то, что у меня на шее мешочек с золотом?  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего, - он опустил глаза, - я почти привык. Просто, когда подобное слышишь от друзей…  
Стэн невольно перебирал в памяти детали их с Кенни последних разговоров и встреч. Как он мог: не понимать, не замечать, не чувствовать…  
\- Ему сейчас плохо?  
\- Да.  
\- Я хочу его увидеть.

На улице резко потемнело. Небо просело вниз под тяжестью налитых свинцом туч, душный и томный дневной воздух уступил напору свежего ветра. Молоденькая медсестра спешно закрывала хлопающие окна и выходы на широкие балконы в длинной галерее с шахматной плиткой на полу, пока они с Кайлом шли мимо ряда палат с белыми двустворчатыми дверями. Стэну уже казалось, что количество их бесконечно, но впереди все-таки замаячила зеленая табличка с человечком, сбегающим вниз. У самой дальней из палат Кайл, наконец, остановился.  
\- Зайдешь со мной?  
\- Нет необходимости. Он почувствует себя намного спокойнее, если меня рядом не будет.  
Стэн понимающе кивнул, повернул ручку и вошел.  
Высокая больничная кровать с железными спинками и подъемным механизмом стояла в дальнем углу у окна. Розоватые жалюзи были повернуты ребром, Стэн увидел раскрытый цветастый журнал, лежащий на подоконнике корешком вверх. Кенни не спал, но никак не отреагировал на его появление, продолжая смотреть в потолок. Руки его расслабленно лежали вдоль тела, укрытого по пояс белой простыней. Стэн поразился тому, как он осунулся за это время: щеки запали, скулы выступили вперед, обрисовывая контур черепа, ключицы болезненно торчали.  
\- Привет.  
Он подошел ближе и оглянулся в поисках стула или табуретки – но, кроме рядом стоящей белой тумбы, мебели в палате не было. Когда, неловко покрутившись, Стэн просто обошел кровать и оперся локтями о спинку, Кенни вдруг подтянул ноги к себе и молча кивнул на освободившееся место.  
Стэн осторожно опустился на постель. МакКормик неожиданно показался ему таким хрупким, что он испугался резкости собственных движений. На тыльной стороне левой руки Кенни из-под куска пластыря торчал катетер, от запястья вверх под бледной кожей тянулась синяя вспухшая вена, впадающая, словно в море, в огромный, желтеющий по краям синяк на внутренней стороне локтя. На худой, длинной и какой-то… беззащитной шее выступал кадык. Светлые волосы сильно отросли и спутанными сосульками спадали к подушке. Кенни был не в лучшей форме в последнюю их встречу, но сейчас он представлял собой настолько жалкое зрелище, что у Стэна внутри что-то болезненно екнуло.  
\- Как ты?  
\- В память о нашей дружбе, – Кенни перевел с потолка на него пустой взгляд, – давай скажем Кайлу, что ты это сделал.  
\- Сделал что?  
\- Промыл мне мозг. Разве он не для этого тебя позвал?  
Наверно, это было неправильно с точки зрения пользы дела и избавления друга от болезни, но Стэн вдруг понял, что не хочет – да просто и не может – такому Кенни сейчас врать.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Спасибо.  
Кенни чуть приподнял голову и попытался подняться повыше, но руки его неудачно скользнули по простыне, и он только судорожно дернулся всем телом.  
Почти на автомате, не раздумывая, Стэн встал и аккуратно подтянул его вверх. Кенни был легким, как ребенок, и горячим, от него пахло казенным мылом и чем-то медицинским. Он не сделал и движения, чтобы помочь другу, мягкой куклой-фантошем повиснув на его руках. Привалив безвольное тело к подушке, Стэн едва удержался, чтобы не прижать его голову к своей груди в порыве нестерпимой жалости.  
\- Я не инвалид.  
Стэн неохотно отпустил его и вернулся на прежнее место.  
\- Куда поедешь из клиники? Может, тебе стоит пока пожить у Бэкки?  
В глазах Кенни мелькнуло подобие искры короткого замыкания – вспышка, тут же погасившая взгляд снова.  
\- Кайл наигрался? Наконец-то.  
\- Или к родителям? Там есть, кому за тобой присмотреть?  
\- Когда он меня отпустит?  
Стены внезапно дрогнули от зычного многоступенчатого раската. Где-то далеко на улице запиликала автомобильная сигнализация. Стэн посмотрел в окно, и взгляд зацепился за яркое пятно на подоконнике. То, что он сначала принял за глянцевый журнал, было выпуском какого-то комикса.

…Крупные капли гулко стучали по карнизу, тарабанили в стекло и текли, постепенно размывая прорисованные листья, ветки и тучи за окном в аляповатую акварельную кляксу. Мысли путались в голове, общая картина во всей полноте причин и следствий ускользала от понимания, оставляя только мерзкий осадок от ощущения собственной беспомощности с привкусом чувства вины.  
\- Господи, на что он похож… Ты его видел?  
\- Нет, ждал, когда ты мне опишешь.  
\- Я туплю, извини, - он встряхнулся и взглянул на Кайла.  
Тот понимающе развел руками.  
\- Теперь ты видишь, о чем я. Вы поговорили?  
\- Не знаю, то ли это, чего ты хотел. Немного.  
\- Это хорошо. Главное, что хоть с кем-то он готов взаимодействовать. Я сейчас объясню тебе. Понимаешь…  
Под завораживающий терминологический поток Кайла Стэн пытался собрать куски мозаики в своей голове, но какой-то детали – базовой, на которой можно выстроить картинку - все время не хватало.  
«Негативная симптоматика», «прогрессирующее нарастание», «амбивалентность», «антипсихотические средства»… - до него долетали отдельные слова, узелками увязываемые Кайлом в разветвленную упорядоченную сеть, представляющуюся Стэну чем-то вроде невода. Он подумал, что всю его непоколебимую уверенность и стройную внутреннюю логику кто-то «по другую сторону баррикад» непременно назвал бы системным бредом. Что-то было не так, где-то крылась ошибка в этой психиатрической теореме, но Стэн не мог уловить.  
Кенни выглядел жалким, Кенни был истощен и измучен. Кенни был не похож на себя прежнего. Кенни утратил пресловутую мотивацию. Но что-то не давало Стэну поверить Кайлу и увидеть друга капитально сходящим с ума, прогрессирующим шизофреником. Что именно – этого он пока понять не мог. У Кайла система была, его же собственная распадалась на отдельные звенья, и Стэн не улавливал принципа их сцепления.  
\- Я планирую продолжить курс…  
Белая зарница молнии на мгновение превратила кабинет в засвеченный снимок – с четкими до остроты очертаниями предметов и бликами деталей.  
Решение внезапно высветилось синхронной вспышкой – и все внутри не то чтобы стало на свои места, но засигналило – как автомобиль от звука грома – о его правильности. Он начал отсчет про себя: один, два, три… На пятую секунду грохот сотряс дом, заглушив негромкий, типично врачебный голос.  
\- Я заберу его к себе.  
\- Что, прости? – Кайл поправил очки.  
\- Возьму к нам.  
\- Ты меня не слушал?  
Стэн включил в уравнение себя – и путь решения обозначился. Он разберется, что там такое с Кенни, и поможет ему по мере сил. Стало легко: разъедающее ощущение бессилия смывалось с души, будто грязь под струями дождя, чувство вины оставило его.  
\- Я битый час пытался тебе объяснить, что Кенни нуждается в серьезной терапии.  
\- За все то время, что он здесь, что-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки?  
\- Я работаю над этим.  
\- Отлично. Поработаем над этим вместе – позволь мне помочь. В конце концов, сколько ты будешь за него платить? – Стэн пожал плечами и сделал «драматическую» паузу. - Или тебе и правда нужна подопытная крыса?  
\- Какой тонкий дипломатический ход, – Кайл хмыкнул, откинулся назад и, узнаваемо передразнил, глядя поверх очков. – Конечно, ведь «как любой еврей я ничего не делаю без выгоды».  
Стэн рассмеялся.  
\- Узнаю! Он по-прежнему пишет тебе письма?  
\- Хуже: рассказывает это мне на сеансах психотерапии.  
\- Ты соглашаешься с ним работать? Ты ангел.  
\- Я еврей, Стэн. Я заламываю тройную цену.  
Новый раскат – их хохота – совпал со слиянием грома и молнии.  
Испуганная секретарша заглянула без стука и, растерявшись, спросила про кофе.  
После ее ухода Кайл вдруг посерьезнел.  
\- Смех смехом. Но я боюсь отдавать его именно тебе.  
Стэн подтолкнул ему ручку со стола и листок бумаги.  
\- Пиши! Таблетки, уколы: какие, сколько, когда - что еще? Капельницы? Найму медсестру. Возить к тебе на сеансы – я притащу его, можешь быть уверен. По-твоему, я не надежен?  
\- Не в том дело, - Кайл машинально придвинул лист бумаги и взял ручку, но писать не торопился. - Ты надежный друг, мне ли этого не знать. Но один из главных постулатов медицины: не навреди. А твоя дружба… - он поднял на него глаза, - может нанести ему вред.  
\- Каким это образом?  
\- Он верит тебе. А ты… где-то в глубине души веришь ему – я это чувствую.  
\- У меня тот же диагноз?  
\- Я не шучу. Ему нельзя прогрессировать в болезни – она поглотит его.  
Стэн протянул ему руку через стол.  
\- Я помогу тебе вылечить Кенни и не стану потакать его бреду. Можешь мне верить. Но я не могу его оставить.  
Кайл, подумав, обхватил его ладонь и сильно сжал. Секретарша внесла поднос и поставила на край стола.  
\- Только один момент.  
\- Какой?  
\- Ты не думал о том, как к этому отнесется Венди?

…Лужи уже пузырились, когда Стэн вышел на ступеньки центрального входа клиники, дождь постепенно сходил на нет. Воздух был наэлектризован озоном, помытая зелень казалась противоестественно яркой, гравий на дорожках поблескивал, а птицы снова запели.  
Он потянулся, расправив плечи, и бросил взгляд на окна второго этажа. Кайл улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой.  
В дальнем окне противоположного крыла ему почудилось движение.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Не цацкайся с ним. Не изображай няньку, - Кайл вышел их проводить, о чем Стэн уже сто раз успел пожалеть. - Будет говорить – слушай, но особо не поддакивай. В душу не лезь.  
Он мерно кивал головой уже в течение минут пятнадцати. Раздражение внутри нарастало.  
\- Не разговаривай с ним, как с умственно отсталым.  
\- Кайл…  
\- Каждый вторник и четверг в семь без отговорок и опозданий. И позвони сиделке сразу, как приедешь. Номер записан…  
\- Я забил в телефон, как ты просил.  
\- Прием препаратов контролируй сам.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Если что – звони мне.  
\- Да, мамочка.  
\- Не ерничай! Это серьезно.  
\- Конечно, мамочка.  
После месяца жары и почти ежедневных гроз зной, наконец, спал. Стэну не верилось, что неделю назад он стоял на том же крыльце – настолько светлым и безмятежным казалось теперь место. Длинное трехэтажное здание из белого кирпича, пышные кроны вязов вдоль фасада, ровные красноватые дорожки – все утратило напряжение, выглядело тихим, даже уютным. Так уж ли плохо было Кенни здесь, вне городской духоты и суматохи, в тишине покоя под самозабвенной опекой Кайла, как в прошлый раз это увиделось Стэну.  
Он сомневался.  
По просьбе Кайла машину разрешили подогнать прямо к центральному входу, его Ford F-series был припаркован у самых ступенек и ждал только появления пассажира.  
Кенни всё не спускался.  
С утра выяснилось, что старая оранжевая парка – единственная носибельная вещь в его гардеробе - затерялась в недрах прачечной, и Стэн по пути заехал в GAP купить ему что-то взамен больничных тряпок.  
У вешалок он слегка подзавис, памятуя о теперешней худобе Кенни, и в конце концов набрал кучу барахла разного размера - пакет вышел довольно объемным и увесистым. Но уже расплатившись, у выхода он вдруг увидел на манекене кенгуруху – почти как была у Кенни, только красного цвета – и вернулся за ней к кассе.  
Кенни поморщился, когда Стэн вывернул содержимое ему на кровать, но даже не пошевелился, чтобы начать собираться.  
\- Тебе помочь?  
Он кисло скривился, откинул простыню и спустил ноги на пол.  
\- Можешь мне объяснить… зачем вы меня вообще спрашиваете? Это какой-то ритуал? – выступающие крупные кости коленей и щиколоток делали еще заметней его худосочность. - Хочешь поменять мне трусы, Стэн? Валяй, не стесняйся.  
Стэн не удержался и от души шваркнул дверью, когда выходил.  
Он стоял, машинально перебирая в кармане связку ключей. Мягкое июльское солнце и свежесть погожего дня только нервировали. То, что казалось таким правильным и предельно ясным неделю назад, с самого начала пошло далеко не так, как представлялось. Лиха беда начало.  
\- Если Венди будет…  
\- Не будет! - херова профессиональная дальновидность и чутье Кайла сейчас были совсем не к месту. - Мы с Венди всё обговорили.  
\- Стэн, - Кайл взял его за плечо, – если возникнут проблемы, ты всегда можешь…  
Стэн раздраженно дернулся, освобождаясь от прикосновения.  
\- Могу что? Выгнать его на улицу? Сдать обратно? Конечно.  
\- Позвонить мне. И вообще. Когда я говорил тебе, что он болен и нуждается в помощи…  
\- Господи, Кайл! Самое время сказать мне, что ты был против и меня предупреждал.  
-… то не имел в виду, что он недееспособный инвалид, - Кайл не повысил голос, но в его интонации появились уловимо твердые нотки, и это, как ни странно, подуспокоило Стэна. - Ты не берешь ребенка из приюта. Ты просто можешь попробовать вернуть взрослому самостоятельному человеку утраченный интерес к жизни. Все остальное находится в сфере врачебной компетенции. И не твоя забота.  
\- Думаешь, у меня выйдет?  
\- Похоже, ты единственный, у кого есть шанс.  
За спиной хлопнула дверь.  
Кенни вышел, едва пошатываясь, и остановился у двери, щуря глаза на яркое солнце. Купленная даже с прикидкой на теперешнее состояние одежда все равно была ему велика: джинсы держались каким-то чудом – а, вернее сказать, опущенными в карманы руками – про ремень Стэн забыл, кенгуруха висела на плечах, как на вешалке, свободный ворот словно напоказ выставлял шею с ямками у ключиц. Но то ли красный цвет так шел Кенни, то ли он всегда был из тех, кто одной своей персоной придаёт налет шика самой дешевой шмотке, но выглядел он по-своему – наркотически - импозантно, и Стэн даже улыбнулся, довольный выбором.  
Кенни стрельнул глазами мимо Кайла, и что-то в его прищуре заставило Стэна приспустить улыбку и отвести взгляд. Издеваясь – или действительно отвыкнув от ходьбы - и нетвердо держась на ногах, Кенни сделал несколько шагов вперед и осклабился.  
\- Вы мои герои, парни. Что бы я без вас делал? – он неожиданно повернулся и подмигнул Кайлу. – Наверно, сдох.  
Тот не ответил.  
Стэн спустился к машине и открыл дверь.

…На улицах щебетали птички, воздух не прогревался выше оптимально комфортных двадцати пяти, небо сияло лазурью, долгосрочные прогнозы сулили рай на земле.  
Банковский счет Стэна увеличивался на глазах: бонусы сменялись премиями за беззаветную самоотдачу и преданность делу. Он добил кредит за машину и перевалил за половину выплат по ипотеке, получив скидку в банке и беспроцентную ссуду в родной компании. Полгода – и дом будет целиком и полностью его.  
Возвращаться в него каждый день было пыткой.  
Лето с беспощадной и методичной жестокостью превращалось в нескончаемый кошмар.  
\- Я приготовила ужин. Я обшарила все сайты с диетическим питанием для больных дистрофией и истощенных. Я рассчитала калории, все соотношения, составила меню. Я, нахрен, купила продукты в эко-магазине и использовала гребаную пароварку. Я убралась, накрыла стол, я…  
\- Детка, успокойся.  
Головная боль начиналась сразу у входа – с момента поворота ключа.  
\- Успокойся? То, что эта тварь не прикоснулась к тарелке - ладно!  
\- Венди!  
Она тоже была на редкость хороша последние недели: новая прическа, макияж, внезапный интерес к фитнесу, летний загар – Стэн не очень в этом разбирался. Жаль только всё шло мимо него: в их отношениях царил полный разлад. Это убивало.  
\- То, что он не посчитал нужным спуститься в гостиную – тоже ладно! Мы привычные – умылись.  
\- Послушай, крошка…  
В новом доме, выстроенном по его собственному проекту, с интерьерами по роскошным эскизам Венди все веяло унылой беспросветностью, а жизнь казалась глухим тупиком.  
\- Но эта сволочь не удостоила меня ни словом, когда я сама притащила ему поднос наверх!  
\- Ради Бога, Венди…  
\- Эта скотина даже не повернула в мою сторону головы!  
Он швырнул ключи – они скользнули по гладкой поверхности столика и вылетели с другой стороны на пол.  
\- Я прошу тебя: не ори!  
Венди оторопела и замолчала. На пару секунд.  
\- «Не ори»? – она подошла и встала напротив него. – «Не ори»? Это все, что можешь сказать? Тебе плевать, что я чувствую себя облитой грязью…  
\- Это не так.  
\- Тебя волнует только то, что он может услышать.  
Делать добро – это чудно. Это правильно. Этому учат с детства.  
\- У меня просто болит голова. И я не люблю публичных скандалов.  
\- Я устраиваю скандал – так ты это оцениваешь?  
Делать добро – трудно. Не получать на него ответа – обидно. Каждодневное подвижничество – обременительно. Это сложно, так говорят.  
\- Мне нечем заняться после работы, как сменять сиделку – которая, кстати, уже готова на стенку лезть – и гробить время, ухаживая за… овощем…  
\- Венди!  
-… который непонятно на каком основании живет в моем доме, спит на моей кровати, сидит на моей шее, ни хера не делая, и в довершение ко всему за человека меня не считает!  
\- Это мой дом! – он осекся, поймав ее взгляд. – Это наш дом, Венди. И ты ошибаешься, ты очень ошибаешься. Кенни не такой. Никогда таким не был. Он…  
Она вдруг резко выдохнула и сразу как-то опала вся, почему-то выставив руки вперед, словно защищаясь.  
\- Стэн, избавь меня.  
Херня. Делать добро не сложно. Это любой дурак может. Опознать его – вот задача порой непосильная. Отличить – нет, не черное от белого: в радужной палитре «правильные» цвета. На огромном пестром лугу разнотравья отделить зерна от плевел.  
Венди обреченно опустила руки и развернулась по направлению к кухне. Стэн ухватил ее за плечо.  
\- Подожди, Венди!  
\- Оставь, я не хочу этого слышать!  
\- Слышать что? - он развернул ее легко, прижав к себе. Она не сопротивлялась, но и не отвечала. Ее тело было податливым и вялым, как сдувшийся шарик. – Не надо так. Не кипятись. Я тоже устал от всего этого.  
Ее волосы щекотно скользнули по его рукам. Венди подняла голову и заглянула ему в глаза.  
\- Правда? Тебе тоже надоело?  
Он кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Но Кенни тяжело сейчас – не обвиняй его. Ты ошибаешься, поверь мне, он вовсе не такой, как тебе кажется. И он… старается.  
В ее темных глазах что-то погасло – и Стэну стало не по себе. Он погладил ее по волосам и наклонился за поцелуем, но Венди растерянно отстранилась.  
Она усмехнулась – не зло, скорее горько или утомленно.  
\- Мы с тобой знаем разных Кенни. Но это как раз закономерно.  
\- Что закономерно?  
\- Не важно.  
Стэн повторил попытку поцеловать ее, но она снова отшатнулась, упираясь руками ему в грудь, и нахмурилась.  
\- Я рассказываю тебе о своей усталости. О своей боли. О своей обиде. Я сигнализирую тебе, как с корабля терпящие бедствие, о том, как мне плохо. А ты… Ты меня не слышишь?  
\- Это не так, детка. Я слышу…  
\- Тогда почему я получаю в ответ только Кенни? Все, что я слышу: Кенни, Кенни, Кенни… - она закусила губу. - Один бесконечный Кенни. Он бедный, он несчастный, он больной…  
\- Но он правда больной. И на самом деле несчастен.  
\- А я, по-твоему, счастлива?  
Стэн посмотрел на нее с удивлением. Он знал, что у них не ладится, понимал, что их настиг кризис – но ее постановка вопроса вдруг поразила его.  
\- А нет? У тебя есть… я.  
Ресницы Венди дрогнули – и он напрягся: слезы ее были совсем запрещенным приемом.  
\- Где? Где у меня ты? – она не расплакалась, только поморгала, и слабо попыталась выпутаться из его объятий.  
Стэн не отпустил ее, все, что ей удалось - только отодвинуться на полшага.  
– Я, наверно, уеду отсюда.  
У него в глазах потемнело.  
\- О чем ты? Ты не поступишь так со мной!  
Венди опустила голову.  
\- Я ненавижу его, Стэн, - ее тихий голос каждым словом бил поддых. - Иногда мне кажется: еще немного, и я размозжу его мерзкую голову бейсбольной битой. Вдребезги. Я серьезно. Знаешь, что мне больше всего в этом нравится?  
Она скривила рот и стала завораживающе, притягательно некрасивой. Стэн молчал, загипнотизированный ее тяжелым и темным взглядом.  
\- Как на том свете он, наконец, убедится, что может сдохнуть, как любой другой, - ее лицо искривилось болью, Стэн инстинктивно потянул ее на себя, но она не подалась, стоя на месте удивление уверенно. - Что в нем нет ровным счетом ничего! Ничего! Он пустое место. И знаешь, что думаю?..  
\- Венди, ты просто устала, - ему хотелось заткнуть уши. - И я просто устал.  
\- Даже не думаю – я уверена: он меня провоцирует. Он добивается от меня именно этого.  
\- Мы оба устали. Я виноват перед тобой. Виноват во всем. Я поговорю с ним – и мы все уладим.  
\- Нет, Стэн.  
Она не поддавалась - и он вскинул ее одним движением на руки, как делал раньше. Когда-то давно. Она неожиданно всхлипнула и сильно обвила его шею руками.  
\- Не надо. Не надо так, Венди. Пожалуйста.  
Стэн двинулся вперед с нею на руках. Какой-то больной судорогой сострадания свело всё тело. Он толкнул дверь и опрокинул их обоих на постель..  
\- Нет, Стэн. Не сейчас. Это не поможет.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Он уже целовал ее: плечи, шею, лоб, руки - задирая джемпер, лихорадочно дергал застежку на спине.  
\- Люблю тебя.  
\- Нет.  
\- Люблю.  
Все было слишком быстро, торопливо и скомкано – может быть, потому что у них давно ничего не было: Стэн загонял себя на работе до состояния полного изнеможения, может быть, потому что ему так сильно, страстно хотелось - прямо сейчас, здесь, сию минуту - все исправить, загладить свою вину, подарить удовольствие, близость, которой ей не хватало – а это никогда не идет на пользу.  
Она на всхлип дышала, почти плакала. Отчаянно хваталась за него, прижимаясь всем телом. Хаотически целовала, оставляя влажно остывающие следы. От нее веяло отчаянием и печалью – и он сжимал ее все сильнее, стараясь погасить ее обреченность, как огонь, своим телом.  
Он так и не заметил, успела ли она кончить, за собственным беспокойством о том, чтоб сделать все, для этого необходимое – и его удовольствие тоже вышло смазанным и нечетким, но это было совсем уже неважным.  
Венди была рядом, такая до каждой клеточки знакомая, родная. Стэн лежал, прижимая щекой к подушке ее волосы – возможно, ей было неудобно, но она молчала, а он чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным, что не мог пошевелиться и сменить позу. Он вдыхал ее запах. Ее тонкий, правильный до малейших деталей, профиль четким абрисом выделялся на фоне белой наволочки. Она сглотнула – и Стэн увидел, как чуть дернулись мышцы и дрогнуло горло.  
Он повторил:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Она повторила:  
\- Нет.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, но она отвела его руку.  
\- У меня никогда не было сравнения. Это давало прочное основание для такого долгого самообмана – а ведь я всегда знала.  
\- Венди, ты слишком умная девочка для пошлой классической ревности.  
\- Никакой ум не страхует от пошлой классической мизансцены – вот что обидно, Стэн.

…Он постоял у лестницы с полминуты, сомневаясь, но все же ступил наверх.  
В щелке под дверью не было заметно света, но Стэну было все равно..  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Шторы в комнате были плотными, тяжелыми – и, задернутые, перекрывали свет луны и фонарей за окном. В почти полной темноте можно было разглядеть лишь прямоугольный контур кровати, отходящей от правой стены к центру. Тишина и холод кондиционера делали комнату похожей на склеп.  
\- Не ври. Ты не спишь.  
Он ударил ладонью по выключателю. Кенни прикрыл глаза рукой.  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - Стэн подошел к кровати и, повернув стул спинкой вперед, сел сбоку. – Зачем поступаешь так с нами? Что мы тебе сделали?  
Кенни повернулся и, все еще морщась, сквозь раздвинутые пальцы взглянул на него.  
\- Вы?  
\- Хорошо. Венди. За что ты ее ненавидишь? Что между вами происходит? Почему ты с ней даже не говоришь?  
Он поморгал и убрал руку. Помолчал, словно сомневаясь в ответе.  
\- Ты правда не понимаешь? Открой я рот – было бы еще хуже.  
\- Куда хуже, Кенни?  
\- Хуже всегда есть куда, Стэн. Можешь мне поверить.  
Стэн, не выдержав, нервно встал - стул качнулся под его весом и загромыхал ножками о дощатый настил пола.  
\- Что происходит, Кенни, в этом проклятом доме?  
Кенни подтянулся к подушке.  
\- Ну хочешь я сыграю в благородство и уеду обратно? Кайл примет, я его профессиональный вызов. Интересный случай в практике – хрен знает, может, сгодится для статьи.  
\- Что с тобой? Что с Венди? – Стэн вернулся к кровати и сел на его постель. – Почему я должен разгадывать какие-то загадки?  
\- Потому что ты не замечаешь очевидного – того, что видим мы с Венди.  
\- То, что я единственный идиот в этом доме? Это я понимаю и сам.  
Кенни помотал головой.  
\- Дело не в уме, Стэн. Совсем. Это как оптический эффект. У тебя просто другой угол зрения. А у нас с Венди один.  
\- Господи, о чем ты? Это и называется системным бредом? – Стэн придвинулся ближе и, перехватив его голову за затылок, почти прижался к его лбу своим. – Почему я не верю в твою болезнь, Кенни? Почему я не вижу твоего сумасшествия? Почему я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что меня наебывают?  
Стэн увидел, как медленно расширились его глаза. Как засветились какой-то… ему показалось - надеждой. Как вмиг преобразилось его лицо. Кенни моргнул и лихорадочно облизал губы.  
\- П-правда? – голос его сел, прозвучав хриплым шепотом, теплая ладонь машинально опустилась Стэну на запястье. – Ты это серьезно?  
Сознание включилось, он – тут же внутренне выругавшись - понял, что ляпнул, и неловко убрал руку, остранившись.  
\- Прости меня, я… - он отодвинулся назад, - был расстроен. Мы с Венди поругались.  
\- Я слышал, - Кенни все еще смотрел на него, но Стэн видел, как тихо выходит свет из его глаз.  
\- Черт. Извини – не хотел, чтоб тебя это всё задело.  
\- Меня и не задело.  
Он тоже откинулся к спинке кровати, превращаясь из прежнего себя в теперешнего прямо на глазах у Стэна.  
Стэн нескладно поднялся с просевшего матраса и встал.  
\- Я ухожу. Ответь только мне на один вопрос. Прямо. Без экивоков.  
\- Валяй.  
Стэн разжал и снова сжал кулаки.  
\- Почему ты ни хера не жрешь? Боишься, что отравят?  
Кенни усмехнулся и поправил смятое одеяло.  
\- А вот это как раз просто, Стэн, - он прищурился. - Человек может прожить без еды до восьми недель, при условии, что будет пить воду, – Стэн непонимающе смотрел на него, - но это в теории. Реально же сроки для разных людей будут отличаться.  
В наступившей паузе Стэн чувствовал себя идиотом.  
\- И?  
\- Тебе никогда не хотелось узнать: каков твой предел, Стэн? Это всего лишь маленький эксперимент.  
Стэн подумал, что про бейсбольную биту Венди не так уж и преувеличила.  
\- Ну ты и ублюдок, Кенни.  
Остаток ночи он провел на кухне – почему-то идти обратно в спальню ему казалось подлым.  
На втором этаже ему чудился звук шагов.


	3. Chapter 3

Стэн так и не заходил в дом, как приехал: сидел на крыльце – прямо на каменных ступеньках. В распечатанной картонной упаковке Миллера оставались три полные бутылки, в багажнике лежала еще коробка. Он пожалел, что не взял чего покрепче – опьянение не приходило, только неприятно покачивалась в глазах картинка, да пару раз пришлось отливать у кустов жимолости.  
Улица была совсем пуста, последний автомобиль проехал с полчаса назад. В мутновато-желтой ауре фонарей напротив крыльца в броуновском движении роилась мошкара и бились о стекло крупные ночные мотыльки. Остро трещали цикады. Стоячий, загустевший воздух пах пылью, бензином и стриженой газонной травой. Белесые разреженные облака закрывали звездам нижний обзор.  
Он прислушивался к себе – внутри была тишина.  
Ни растерянности. Ни обиды. Ни боли. Вакуум.  
Все рухнуло обыденно и просто.  
Пошлая мизансцена, мелькнуло в голове.  
Спешные беспорядочные сборы, обрывки злых фраз, дерганые жесты, взлетающие от поворота головы темные волосы. Запах духов. Взгляд Кенни на лестнице. Стэн не пытался ее удержать – после той ночи что-то, как тумблер, щелкнуло в нем – он даже не позвонил Кайлу.  
Венди расплакалась у машины - такси с нетерпеливо вздернутым багажником и растопыренными дверями ожидало у края мощеной дорожки - а он стоял и смотрел с этого же крыльца, как водитель забирает из ее рук сумки. Это было даже не малодушие.  
Это было предательство.  
Она бросила на него взгляд из машины: такой отчаянный и молящий, что Стэна вдруг встряхнуло от отупения. Он замер на пару секунд, а потом рванулся на этот зов и дернул с крыльца, но… было поздно.  
Венди уже не видела его. Ее лицо побелело, черты исказились – Стэна отшвырнуло ненавистью, как ударной волной.  
Она хлопнула дверью. Машина тронулась. Он резко обернулся назад.  
На пороге дома стоял Кенни.  
…Крышка очередной бутылки полетела в кусты. Плевать. На все плевать. Он задрал голову, вливая в себя противно потеплевшее пиво.  
Сзади щелкнул замок. Стэн напрягся, сделал еще пару глотков и поставил бутылку рядом..  
\- У меня нет желания разговаривать, Кенни.  
\- Отлично. У меня его и не было.  
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь? – он обернулся.  
Кенни поддернул шнурки капюшона, стягивая ворот красной толстовки, и крепко связал концы. За это время он еще больше усох, тощая шея жалко торчала даже из зауженного выреза. Он зябко передернул плечами.  
\- За пивом, - вынув руку из кармана, Кенни потянулся к упаковке. – Можно?  
\- Нет, - от этого ответа движение его запнулось, сорвалось на середине, он перевел удивленный взгляд с коробки на Стэна. С последней бутылкой тот вдруг почувствовал, как хмель, наконец, тихо шибанул в голову.  
\- Нет?  
Он нехорошо сощурился.  
\- Разве употребление пива не повлияет чистоту твоего маленького эксперимента?  
Кенни вздернул брови, но через мгновение ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
\- А-а, это… Нет. Я же говорил: при условии употребления жидкости.  
\- Отлично, - Стэн подцепил упаковку за ручки, выдернув почти из-под руки Кенни, и переставил на ступеньку ниже, зажав своими ботинками. – Тогда вернись в дом, я погрею тебе бульон.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты слышал, - внутри поднималось знакомое раздражение. Типично пьяная заводка.  
\- Стэнли, лапочка… - он медленно поднялся, моментально загоняясь на юродничество Кенни, и развернулся к нему. – А не пошел бы ты?  
Что-то холодное, темное и злое стекалось к солнечному сплетению. Стэн глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сжав руки в кулаки.  
\- Поднимись к себе… Кеннет. Детка. Я тебя очень прошу, - он выделил голосом последние слова, и ноздри Кенни нервно вздрогнули, а сжатые губы скривились.  
\- Просишь? - Стэн кивнул. – Ладно.  
Он повернулся к двери и бросил через плечо:  
\- Не трудись с бульоном. Можешь залить его... – он замолчал, видимо, почувствовав настроение Стэна. - Пить я его не буду.  
Он остался один на крыльце, но напряжение не спало. Глухое бешенство разгоралось, заполняя вакуум – огромную полость внутри, затекало в самые узкие щели, постепенно начинало распирать его изнутри и требовать выхода.  
Он откупорил еще одну бутылку в надежде залить жар – но когда алкоголем тушили пожар.  
\- А вот это мы сейчас посмотрим, чего ты не будешь.

…Обе руки были заняты – он толкнул дверь с ноги, и ручка смачно ударила о стену. Запираться на ключ Кенни привычки не имел.  
\- Какого хера?  
Пока бульон грелся в микроволновке, Стэн добил остававшееся в коробке пиво.  
Стало хорошо: так, как надо, хорошо. Опьянение догнало разом и накрыло, срывая тормоза. Адреналин мощным выбросом ломанулся по венам. Горячий хмельной азарт постепенно выплавился в холодный, но лихой и жестокий кураж.  
Ничего. Сейчас все будет. Он в полном порядке.  
Кенни, еще не раздевался и лежал поверх одеяла с комиксом.  
\- Я же сказал: не хочу!  
\- А у меня для тебя сюрприз, - он аккуратно поставил кружку на комод и заткнул за пояс пакет, чтоб не мешал.  
Кенни непроизвольно подался назад, когда Стэн двинулся к кровати, глаза его расширились.  
– Мне плевать, чего ты хочешь.  
Стэн был спокоен – сердце внутри стучало гулко и часто, но ровно. Кровь стучала в затылке, но сознание казалось ясным.  
Списали его со счетов как какого-то бесхребетного лузера? Рано. Он в полном порядке. И владеет ситуацией.  
\- Ты не заставишь меня, - Кенни презрительно и зло мотнул головой, принял вызов – по-старинке, как прежний - забыв о своей нынешней форме. Это было смешно – и Стэн засмеялся в голос.  
\- О пользе вкусной и здоровой пищи. Наглядная демонстрация.  
Кенни всегда был хорош в драке. Не физической силой - и уж, конечно, не мощью. Выносливость при его образе жизни тоже оставляла желать лучшего, но реакция… В первые минуты схватки этот фактор определяет многое – если не все. А отчаянная решимость и полное отсутствие страха выбивали ему победу в девяти случаях из десяти, если дело доходило до применения силы – аномальная способность Кенни не жалеть себя вскоре заслужила ему славу полного психа, и с ним предпочитали не связываться.  
Безбашенность и скорость когда-то были его коньком, но – детка, детка, что делает с некоторыми людьми время и нездоровый образ жизни.  
Он успел выкинуть руку в ударе, который – будь он на хоть долю секунды быстрее - даже достиг бы неплохой цели, но Стэн вевремя увернулся, и вместо солнечного сплетения кулак скользнул по грудине – вторую тот перехватил и заломил назад. Кенни вывернулся, рискуя переломом, и был вынужден сдать назад – хотя и не отпуская его запястья. МакКормик сопротивлялся яростно, изгибаясь фанстастическим образом и умудряясь доставать Стэна то коленом, то локтем. Справиться с ним представлялось изначально гораздо более легкой задачей. Однако весовые их категории сейчас сильно разнились, а истощенность и немощь Кенни дали знать себя на второй минуте этой возни. Стэн навалился на него всем телом. Кенни удалось резко двинуть его лбом в подбородок – но озверевший от боли, тот, больше не сдерживаясь ничем, вломил ему поддых. Кенни согнулся, открыл рот в попытке вдохнуть и обмяк – и уже бесчестно, по-свински, больше ради желания выплеснуть ярость и сломить сопротивление до конца, Стэн несколько раз съездил ему по лицу, разбив нос и губу.  
Он вдавил его в кровать, сев сверху. Дернул рукава большой толстовки вниз и, спеленав Кенни ею на манер смирительной рубашки, завязал их узлом на животе. А затем вытащил из шлеек свой ремень и, повернувшись, крепко стянул сзади его щиколотки.  
Кенни закашлялся и, наконец, смог вдохнуть.  
Стэн наклонил его голову набок, чтобы он не захлебнулся кровью. Отыскал в кровати вывалившийся из-за пояса во время борьбы пакет и разодрал упаковку зубами.  
Глаза у Кенни были белыми от ненависти. Стэн достал трубки.  
\- Знаешь, что это такое?  
МакКормик молчал.  
\- А слышал про методы карательной психиатрии?  
\- Это Кайлова работа? – на лицо Стэна мелко брызнула кровь с разбитых губ. Багровая слюна обильно потекла из угла рта Кенни на подушку.  
\- Нет. Моя. Он говорил: это последнее средство. Когда вены уйдут, и капельницу невозможно будет поставить. Это называется, - Стэн злорадно усмехнулся, - «насильственное кормление».  
Он развернул длинную гибкую кишку под взглядом медленно темнеющих глаз Кенни. Зрачки его расширились.  
\- Эту хрень можно ввести через рот или через нос – тебе как?  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
\- Говорят, по ощущениям похоже на изнасилование.  
\- Это такая подмена одного другим?  
\- Трактуй, как тебе нравится. Твой выбор? Я жду.  
Кенни скривился, как от боли, и безнадежно мотнул головой.  
\- Ты этого не…  
Стэн повернул его за подбородок к себе – так чтоб решимость сквозь черноту зрачков дошла до сознания Кенни напрямую.  
\- Сделаю. Не сомневайся.  
Кенни сжал челюсти до желваков.  
– Через нос будет проще – и зубы останутся целы.  
Что-то в глазах его дрогнуло. Он судорожно втянул воздух всей грудью и закашлялся, поперхнувшись, а потом посмотрел Стэну в глаза.  
\- Я не хотел, чтоб она у… чтобы тебе было плохо. Не провоцировал ее специально. Поверь. Я не хотел.  
Стэн отпустил его лицо. Кенни снова выпустил струйкой кровь на наволочку.  
\- Так хочешь бульона?  
Кенни покачал головой и закатил глаза.  
\- Скотина.  
\- Это да или нет? Мне достаточно кивка.  
Греть заново не пришлось, чашка была еще теплой. Стэн так же аккуратно забрал ее с комода и тихо сел на кровать.  
\- Хоть развяжи меня.  
Гнев Стэна резко ушел. Пьяный драйв нашел выход. Он приподнял Кенни за плечи и осторожно поднес кружку к его губам. Кенни зашипел.  
\- Тише-тише. Не горячо, не бойся. Вот так.  
Кадык у Кенни вздрагивал, подскакивая от каждого глотка. Когда жидкость в чашке кончилась, Стэн пригладил его всклокоченные волосы, распустил узел на животе и отстегнул ремень.  
До собственной спальни он не дошел, рухнув в измождении на диван в гостиной.

…Стэн очнулся от сильной ноющей боли в челюсти и потянулся к подбородку, но левая рука, плотно прижатая к спинке дивана, занемела. Он нескладно перекатился к краю, и с притоком крови кисть и предплечье сразу прострелило тысячей острых иголок. Стэн пошевелился. От каждого движения тела в незримом верстаке, сжимающем голову, тиски подкручивали новый оборот. Усилием воли ему удалось принять вертикальное положение, по закону подлости наступив прямо в липкое пивное пятно у дивана. Он наткнулся на что-то холодное и инстинктивно дернул ногой – по полу дугой покатилась пустая бутылка.  
Мутным взглядом Стэн проследил траекторию – и произошедшее этой ночью к конечной точке ее восстановилось в памяти в полной своей ублюдочной неприглядности.  
Он сжал зубы, челюсть тут же откликнулась болью – но тот факт, что и ему тоже прилетело, ни на грамм не примирил его с собственным паскудством. Всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы превратить все вокруг в дерьмо, было сделано.  
Венди любила его.  
Кенни единственно ему верил.  
Кайл на него рассчитывал.  
Он супермэн. Испортить разом жизнь всем, кто был ему близок – на это нужны сверхспособности. Одни махом семерых…  
Стоп. Вот черт.  
Стэн прислушался. В доме стояла тишина – сверху не доносилось ни звука.  
Преодолев парализующий спазм, он встал и на ватных ногах двинулся к лестнице.

\- Блядь, Стэн! – нечто бесформенное зашевелилось в ворохе сбитого белья. - Я только заснул.  
Стэна отпустило. Он едва не сполз по косяку на пол, выдохнул и виновато поплелся к кровати.  
\- Кенни?.. Чувак… я...  
\- Надеюсь, это не утренняя порция бульона?  
С подушки, изляпанной убивающими Стэна бурыми пятнами, поднялась голова.  
Стэн прикрыл веки и выругался. Лицо Кенни представляло собой колоритное зрелище: рот с засохшей коркой крови по краям губ распух, нос превратился в огромную отекшую бульбу, глаза заплыли… Смотреть на него без мук совести было невозможно.  
\- Вот жеж… - Стэн опустился на кровать и уткнул лицо в ладони. – Я скотина, да?  
\- Так, я понял, не бульон, - Кенни закатил глаза. - Утешение и оправдание. «Все отлично, Стэн, не парься, я сам нарывался», так?  
Стэн горько помотал головой.  
\- Я урод, чего там… Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - он повернулся и умоляюще посмотрел. - Я не хотел… Честно, не хотел. Ну… прости.  
Кенни выпутался из простыни и с болезненным шипением попытался устроиться поудобнее. На его предплечьях смачно багровели отметины пальцев. О том, какие следы могли остаться от ремня у него на щиколотках, Стэн предпочел не думать.  
\- Ладно, теперь что уже... Этого стоило ожидать.  
Его усилия, видимо, не приносили ничего, кроме страданий, и в итоге Кенни только аккуратно оперся головой на согнутую в локте руку. Стэн заворожено смотрел на его телодвижения и лишь спустя минуту осознал смысл сказанного.  
\- Стоило ожидать чего? Подлости?  
\- Срыва. Ты взваливаешь на себя больше, чем можешь нести. А когда обнаруживается, что супергерой из тебя никакой - идешь вразнос.  
Смотреть в разбитое лицо Кенни было дерьмово. Стэн подумал о том, как долго он теперь будет видеть напоминание о собственном свинстве. А еще о том, как они покажутся Кайлу.  
\- Что супергероического в том, чтоб просто поступить правильно?  
Кенни усмехнулся – и тут же скривился от боли.  
\- Ты ведь всегда на сто процентов знаешь, что именно правильно?  
\- Это несложно.  
\- Правда? Интересно, - Кенни картинно приподнял брови. – А другие почему-то все время заморачиваются.  
\- Может, их жизнь сложнее.  
\- А у тебя все просто? – Мак Кормик злился, и, как показалось Стэну, причиной было вовсе не вчерашнее насилие – но что, он уловить не мог.  
\- Что сложного?  
\- Было правильно… - Кенни пристально, как на экзамене уставился на него в ожидании, - меня накормить?  
\- Черт, Кенни! – значит, показалось, и все-таки выкинутый им по пьяни номер. Стэн обезоружено развел руками. - Я извинился… ну просто еще раз, чувак…Я не знаю, что могу еще сказать? Или сделать?  
Тот недовольно мотнул головой.  
\- Проехали. Я о другом. Не дать мне сдохнуть – правильно?  
\- Да.  
\- Даже если я хочу? Даже если мне здесь херово?  
\- Да, - в этом сомнений не было. - Ты болен и не можешь адекватно…  
\- Ты же не веришь в то, что я болен, - он вдруг вскинулся всем телом и сморщился от боли. - Ты же сам говорил! Сам мне это говорил!  
Стэн отвел взгляд.  
Он верил Кайлу. И верил себе. И… Кенни тоже. Запутываться в этом окончательно – как и уступать в споре – до жути не хотелось. Он молчал, понимая, что и молчание – уже проигрыш, и не поднимал глаз.  
\- Врать мне – правильно?  
\- Кенни!  
\- Ты не веришь в мое сумасшествие.  
Стэн постарался найти опору в этом идиотском разговоре – в конце концов, правда все равно была на его стороне, он был уверен. Абсолют всегда есть, любая демагогия разбивается о незыблемость – рано или поздно.  
\- Я мог сделать так, чтоб тебе здесь стало хорошо. Это было бы правильно. Я хотел бы все исправить.  
\- И что тебе мешает?  
В глазах Кенни мелькнул шальной огонек, такие взгляды еще со школы… раздражали, даже пугали Стэна – что-то внутри дергалось от странноватого, инфернального, обаяния его. Он встряхнул головой.  
\- Не знаю. Наверно, я не в лучшей форме сейчас из-за… всего. Из-за Венди.  
Кенни фыркнул.  
\- Ты никогда ее не любил. Глупо было надеяться, что ты сможешь сделать ее счастливой.  
\- Неправда! Мы знаем друг друга с детства и вместе столько лет.  
\- Сначала - страсть, потом – понимание, Стэн, - запекшаяся коричневая корка в углу рта надломилась, и трещинка засочилась кровью. - Женщина должна быть желанной – тогда она будет счастливой.  
\- Господи, Кенни. Ты все к сексу сводишь! У нас все было…  
\- Не к сексу. А к тому, что нельзя путать дружбу с любовью, - Кенни поморщился, тронув пальцами губу, и опустил глаза. - И уж последнее дело – с жалостью.  
Стэн поднялся – надо было сменить постельное белье да помочь Кенни хотя бы смыть кровь.  
То, что тот бросил ему вслед:  
\- Ты никогда не сможешь осчастливить всех, Стэн. Ты не супер-герой. Не стоит и пытаться, - было как удар камня в спину.  
Его почти физически толкнуло вперед, так что он едва не споткнулся.  
\- Что может знать об этом человек с диагнозом «шизофрения», одержимый бредовой идеей своего бессмертия? Или ты всерьез считаешь супер-героем себя?  
Когда Стэн обернулся, Кенни недоверчиво смотрел на него, замерев в той же позе.  
\- А, по-твоему, это не т… исключено?  
Стэна полоснуло состраданием и острым чувством вины. Каким же он был идиотом! Кайл был убийственно, на двести процентов прав – а он так ему до конца и не верил. Как мог он потакать болезни Кенни, поддавшись смутному, ничем не обоснованному самообману. Таким придурком мог быть только он.  
\- Стэн?  
Во взгляде Кенни было столько надежды, что Стэну стало еще хуже. Он замялся и потер лоб, подбирая хоть какие-то слова.  
\- Ну… в общем…почему бы нет. Смотря что понимать под… - Кенни откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
Стэну хотелось вернуться, взять его за руку, погладить по голове – он казался таким жалким в эту минуту.  
Он тихо прикрыл дверь за собой, когда пошел вниз за полотенцем и теплой водой.


	4. Chapter 4

Лето перевалило за середину. Было сухо, безветрено и душно. Небо выцвело на солнце до желтоватой блеклости. Жухлую газонную траву, еще недавно густые шапки кустарника, повядшую листву на деревьях уже трудно было назвать зеленью, а улицы и дома затянуло мутной грязноватой дымкой. Июнь с грозами и штормовыми порывами теперь казался золотым сезоном по сравнению с безжизненным июлем цвета пыльной охры.  
Кенни становилось хуже.  
Стэн видел. И его это мучило.  
Нет, Кенни больше не отказывался от еды. Наоборот: мало-помалу вернулся к нормальному объему пищи и даже прибавил в весе. Он вставал поутру к завтраку и регулярно ужинал со Стэном.  
Чаще всего - молча. Тупо глядя в тарелку.  
Нет, Кенни больше не сопротивлялся лечению. Наоборот: исправно принимал положенные препараты, безропотно открывая рот для проверки, оставил попытки по-тихому выблевать таблетки и послушно подставлял руку под инъекции. Сиделка успокоилась и больше не грозила увольнением – пациент не доставлял никаких хлопот.  
Чаще всего он проводил день за просмотром канала Дискавери. Но на вопросы Стэна об увиденном только непонимающе поднимал брови.  
Нет, Кайл не убил Стэна за тот случай – наоборот. Неожиданно посчитал желание Кенни сопротивляться и азарт в потасовке отличным симптом, показателем возвращения к нормальной жизни. Он вообще наблюдал в состоянии Кенни заметные улучшения и оставался вполне довольным результатами пребывания своего пациента у Стэна.  
Стэн хотел ему верить.  
Нет, Кенни больше не настаивал на своем бессмертии. Наоборот. Когда Стэн пытался его расшевелить, подбив на прыжок с парашютом, он не проигнорил этот вариант, как все предыдущие, а вдруг спросил:  
\- Ты находишь эту тупость забавной?.. Ради чего ты сдохнешь, если парашют не раскроется?  
Нет, Кенни не пил – никак не реагировал на пиво или виски, которыми Стэн время от времени заливал тоску.  
Не тянулся за сигаретой из пачки, оставленной на столе.  
Никому не звонил, не выходил в сеть, не покидал дом.  
Не спускался в гостиную к Келли, которую Стэн время от времени приглашал в смутной надежде непонятно на что.

Не брал в руки дешевых листовок с номерами, которые Стэн нарочно подкидывал в его комнату, наплевав на молчаливое, но явное презрение сиделки.  
Не считал нужным отвечать на прямые предложения оплатить кого-нибудь подороже.  
Нет, ничего страшного не происходило.  
Кенни просто перестал быть Кенни – все остальное было в норме.  
Иногда Стэну казалось, что теперь он более мертв, чем тогда, когда…  
Дальше он предпочитал не договаривать.  
Нет, Стэн не перестал доверять Кайлу. Наоборот: цеплялся за медицинскую абракадабру про динамику и ремиссию, словно в ней заключалось спасение, питался чужой уверенностью за полным отсутствием собственной, как священные тексты изучал инструкции к препаратам.  
Только вот вместо раздела «фармакологическое действие» теперь все чаще натыкался на «противопоказания».  
Нет, Стэн не выискивал зерно здравого смысла в системном бреде Кенни. Наоборот: бросил попытки вспомнить что-то, неизменно ускользающее, прекратил дергать родню и оставил в покое не понимающих, чего от них хотят, одноклассников.  
Нет, Стэн больше не считал, что понимает или знает Кенни лучше кого бы то ни было.  
Не брал на себя ответственность судить о том, в чем не разбирается.  
Не вмешивался в течение событий, все больше и больше устраняясь от каких-либо активных действий. Ведь все, что он делал, было мимо, все было зря.  
Но происходящее держало его в таком напряжении, что порой он готов был видеть в себе следующего пациента Кайла.  
Он сам не понял, в какой момент болезнь Кенни стала самоцелью, с какого времени выздоровление друга превратилось в идею фикс, когда он стал увязывать чужое возвращение к жизни с вопросом собственной жизненной состоятельности, словно и правда он был гребаным суперменом или человеком-пауком.  
И ни того, ни другого – ровно по словам Кенни – из него катастрофически не выходило.  
Сначала Кенни еще говорил с ним – редко и туманно.  
\- Знаешь, что смешно, Стэн? Не будь ты таким отличным парнем, все было бы не так дерьмово.  
Стэн чувствовал себя иностранцем – он даже внезапно спустя годы посочувствовал Пипу, ощутив на своей шкуре, каково это, когда кто-то рядом знает и видит то, чего не можешь знать и видеть ты. Произносит знакомые слова, суть которых тебе не ясна.  
\- Помнишь историю в парке Дикого Запада?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Надо же…  
\- По-твоему, пребывание в заложниках у террористов можно забыть?  
\- Многое можно забыть, Стэн. Ты тогда выбрался из убежища и полез под пули… Зачем?  
\- Они приставили автомат к твоей голове и готовы были стрелять, если эти придурки не заговорят.  
\- Это я помню. Вопрос: зачем?  
\- Что значит: зачем? Они могли убить тебя.  
\- Где тут логическое ударение?  
\- Какое еще ударение?  
Потом разговоры становились все реже. Попытки Стэна выудить из него хоть что-нибудь выливались в отговорки с видом утомленного одолжения. Стэн раздражался, злился, срывался, отходил и заново пытался – под неизменное равнодушие Кенни.  
Кайл говорил: это нормальная реакция на лечение. Говорил, что выписанные препараты не изменяют личность и не оказывают влияния на ГАП. Говорил, что это временное состояние, и все вернется – нужно только терпение.  
Стэн пытался верить. Что ему оставалось.  
Как-то Кенни поморщился.  
\- Не держал бы ты меня уже, Стэн. Не мое это место.  
Со временем так выбешивающие односложные ответы сменились глухим молчанием, а раздражение перетекло в бесчувственное отупение. Стэн начал привыкать – к фоновой тишине в доме, к безмолвному присутствию тени Кенни рядом, к жесткому распорядку, таблеткам из именных белых пластиковых бутылочек, ежеутреннему приходу сиделки, ежевечернему возвращению в дышащий унынием и пустотой дом.

Он увидел Венди в кафе – впервые за весь месяц. Возможно, раньше она ходила обедать в другое место, не желая пересекаться с ним. Стэн заметил ее раньше, чем она его. Она сделала заказ, кому-то позвонила, отвернулась и смотрела в окно – а он все не решался ее окликнуть.  
Немного похудевшая и чуть потерянная – или просто уставшая и тихая, Венди, тем не менее, выглядела неплохо. Она как-то… посветлела, словно смыла с лица грим и налет уличной пыли. Черты ее сгладились, резкость ушла, даже волосы, прежде идеально выпрямленные, сейчас в легком беспорядке торчали в разные стороны. Он не сразу понял, что в ней изменилось, и только спустя пару минут осознал: она больше не казалась несчастной – какой помнил он ее все последнее время их совместной жизни.  
Венди была по-прежнему очень знакомой: в жестах, в повороте головы, взгляде – но именно сейчас он вдруг увидел, насколько она больше не его. А может быть, никогда и не была. Противный холод опустошенности сковал все внутри: даже прошлое теперь приходилось ставить под сомнение, за спиной тоже ничего не оставалось. А были ли те мосты, которые он считал сожженными – или даже они существовали только в его воображении?  
Она поймала его взгляд и, помедлив, позвала за свой столик кивком.  
\- Привет. Как дела?  
\- Все так же. Ты как?  
\- Да, в общем, тоже без изменений.  
Было странно, но разговор завязался легко. Они долго не касались друг друга в темах – аккуратно обходя препятствия, как больной, оберегающий обработанную и перевязанную рану - обсуждали работу, городские новости, общих знакомых.  
Стэн не выдержал первым.  
\- Тебя видели с Грегори… Это теперь не мое дело, но...  
Официантка принесла поднос, и Венди подождала ее ухода.  
\- Действительно не твое. Но если тебе интересно: мы не встречаемся.  
\- Все меняется.  
\- Может быть. Не знаю, - она высыпала сахар в кофе и, размешав, аккуратно положила ложечку на край блюдца. - Я так много строила планов с тобой, что выработала к ним аллергию.  
На непривычно коротко подстриженных ногтях ее не было лака.  
\- Прости.  
\- Не за что, - она улыбнулась ему, грустно и очень по-доброму, и он неожиданно увидел перед собой ту – совсем давнишнюю, почти забытую - правильную девочку Венди Тестабургер, которую знал в школе. Увидел заново. Словно с ним жила совсем даже и не она, а ее клон, лишь внешне повторяющий – да и то выборочно - ее черты.  
\- Я по-своему рада, что все так вышло. Может быть, если б я никогда не увидела тебя другим – довольствовалась бы тем, что есть, не понимая, насколько обделена.  
Стэн нахмурился.  
\- Значит, с Грегори тебе лучше?  
\- Нет. Не значит… Не лучше… И я не с ним, я же сказала.  
\- Но ты рада.  
Венди покачала головой, так что кончики длинных волос коснулись поверхности стола. Она опять, как раньше, казалась Стэну такой жутко трогательной и неприспособленной к жизни в своем нелепом беретике и непрактичных замшевых ботильонах на высоченной шпильке. Он вспомнил слова Кенни о жалости и дружбе, которым не поверил тогда. Жалость всегда казалась ему разновидностью любви – но, видимо, это была та разновидность, которая Венди оказалась не нужна.  
\- Никогда не задумывался, Стэн, почему в Библии написано, что от мужчины в браке требуется любовь, а от женщины – уважение?  
\- Ты вдруг стала жить по Библии?  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Я вдруг перестала каждую минуту думать, что со мной не так. Где я не дотягиваю. Что еще должна довести до идеала, чтоб соответствовать, - она разгладила смятую салфетку на столе и посмотрела Стэну в глаза. Она была чужой ему. – Мне стало… легче. Знаешь, как это много: чувствовать, как тебя хотят? Даже не так: чувствовать, как тебя хотят любой? С косметикой или без, с салонной бабеттой или нечесаными лохмами, в платье и чулках или старых джинсах и растянутой футболке, похудевшей, потолстевшей, неловкой, глуповатой, со складками на теле, с синяками под глазами или прыщом на носу? Чувствовать, как все это неважно для того, кто рядом, потому что он видит… нечто другое. То, что нужно ему. По-настоящему нужно.  
\- Ты была несчастна со мной.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что никогда не смогу стать более счастливой, чем была временами с тобой.  
\- Сможешь. Обязательно.  
Каждый имеет право на целое. В какой-нибудь вселенской Конституции Справедливости эта статья наверняка значится первой. Каждый имеет право на всю полноту взаимности.  
\- Как Кенни?  
И Кенни.  
\- Тебе есть дело?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
И Стэн.  
\- Ему хуже.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Брось, Венди.  
\- Мне правда жаль, Стэн.  
И Венди. И Грегори.  
Беда всех законов со времен сотворения мира – отсутствие механизмов реализации.

Стэн вернулся глубоко за полночь. Он снова был пьян.  
Шофер такси припарковался, как полный лох - машина заехала передним колесом на бордюр. Стэн расплатился, накинув прилично сверху, кое-как вывалился и, пошатываясь, поплелся к дому. Фонари светили ему в спину, выбрасывая вперед длинную, уродливо трепыхающуюся тень чуть не до самого крыльца. Плитка дорожки под ногами множилась, рябила стыками и норовила задеть рант ботинок. В окнах было темно. Сиделка отзвонилась еще в восемь.  
Он, спотыкаясь, поднялся по ступенькам, потихоньку повернул ключ и вошел, придержав за собой дверь от хлопка. Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Кенни проснулся и увидел его таким, хотя что уже было терять. От выпитого – или от собственной никчемности – мутило. Во рту пересохло. Стэн скинул измятый пиджак на обувную полку. Мертвая темнота душила, но включать свет он не стал и уже направился было к спальне, но потом вспомнил о минералке в холодильнике и повернул на кухню.  
Призрачный зеленый огонек маячком указал путь, Стэн дернул на себя ручку – и вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Сегмент света из-за дверцы выхватил фигуру Кенни за столом.  
\- Кенни… черт! Что ты тут делаешь?  
Он дернулся к выключателю – резкая вспышка полоснула по глазам, тут же отозвавшись резкой болью в висках – и рванул к Кенни.  
\- Что случилось?  
Тот досадливо щурился и вяло сопротивлялся попыткам Стэна развернуть его к себе лицом и заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Не молчи. Ты в порядке?  
Перед Кенни несуразной кучей лежали какие-то мятые бумажки.  
\- Я пытался вспомнить, как это делается. Это должно было быть просто.  
Стэн еще раз оглядел стол. Листки были сложены вдоль, у некоторых были неровно загнуты уголки, другие напоминали гармошку. Он не сразу понял, в чем дело, но когда это случилось – протрезвев, обреченно опустился на стул рядом.  
Кенни пытался сложить самолетик.  
\- В чем фишка? Они ведь как-то летали.  
Стэн взял в руки одну из неумелых заготовок и разгладил ладонью – вся в сгибах бумага была тонкой и неестественно шуршала. Это была инструкция по применению лекарства.  
Он медленно стал складывать, показывая Кенни каждый шаг.  
\- Знаешь, что тут вспомнил. Помнишь, мы играли в героев?  
Кенни, не поднимая глаз, внимательно смотрел на его манипуляции.  
\- Нет.  
\- У нас даже костюмы были. Я был Человеком-Инструментом - стащил у отца шуруповерт, а Кайл был Летучим Змеем.  
\- Правда? Ему подходит.  
\- Токен надевал пластиковый контейнер на голову, у Картмана были двигающиеся уши и хвост енота.  
\- Полагаю, Кайл уже рассказал ему, что бы это могло значить по Фрейду.  
\- Клайд был Москитом, а ты…  
\- Наверно, слишком мятый листок, и ничего снова не выйдет. Возьми другой – тут их много.  
\- Ты был Мистерионом. В чем была твоя сила?  
\- Не помню. Готово?  
Стэн подал ему самолетик.  
\- У тебя откуда-то был пистолет. Настоящий пистолет.  
\- Наверно, украл у Джимбо. Я мог.  
\- Однажды ты…  
Стэн завороженно смотрел, как Кенни расправляет кривые крылья, выравнивает бумажный фюзеляж – и словно из тумана выплывающее пятно, которое постепенно обретает узнаваемости,.неясное, мучившее его воспоминание начало оформляться и обрастать четкими деталями.  
\- Однажды ты пришел к нам и сказал, что… не можешь умереть. Но мы все не помним, как ты…  
\- Моя болезнь уходит корнями в детство, ты это хочешь сказать?  
\- Ты тогда приставил к виску ствол и…  
Стэн замолчал, глядя на Кенни. МакКормик запустил самолетик в сторону коридора, но тот, несуразно спланировав вниз, пролетел не больше пары метров и ткнулся носом в пол.  
\- Херня какая-то с ними. У тебя тоже не вышло… А в детстве они летали.  
\- Я вспомнил, Кенни.  
\- Поздно… Пора спать.  
Кенни встал и двинулся к выходу. Стэн перехватил его запястье, остановив, и тот наклонился к его уху:  
\- Забудь. Это все уже не имеет значения.  
Он высвободил руку и, потрепав Стэна по волосам, легонько толкнул его голову и вышел.  
\- Я помню, Кенни. Я все помню.

Кенни отодвинул дверь в ванную локтем и молча встал в проеме. В одной руке у него был стакан с водой, на ладони другой лежали четыре разнокалиберные таблетины: большая в розовой облатке, продолговатая красно-белая капсулка и два обычных белых кругляшка с делением посередине. Стэн вопросительно посмотрел на него в отражении зеркала.  
\- Будешь проверять?  
Он еще раз окатил лицо водой, посмотрел на свою опухшую физиономию с заплывшими глазами – развернулся и ударил по его руке снизу. Таблетки жидким фейерверком разлетелись и заскакали по полу. Капсулка метко шлепнулась в унитаз.  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Где остальные?  
Он вышел из ванной, оттеснив Кенни плечом с пути, и в несколько прыжков через ступеньки быстро одолел лестницу наверх.  
Спустя пять минут содержимое пяти пластиковых пузырьков было опрокинуто в унитаз.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- То, что считаю нужным.  
Он закрыл крышку и спустил воду. Кенни смотрел на него с непонятным выражением, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Он улыбнулся – не усмехнулся и не скривился - впервые за последнее время.  
\- Кайл убьет тебя.  
\- Не убьет. Не успеет. Собирай вещи. Через час я вернусь и поедем.  
\- Какие вещи? Почему через час? А твоя работа?  
\- Впрочем, да – нахер багаж, все купим. Возьму отпуск.  
\- А если тебе не дадут?  
\- Не дадут – уволюсь.  
\- Одним днем?  
\- Надо будет – без выходного пособия. Деньги – не проблема. Не пропадем. Фрилансером даже легче.  
Стэн натянул застиранную домашнюю футболку и остался в шлепанцах, махнул Кенни рукой, когда выворачивал на дорогу.  
Деревья подбегали навстречу, поглаживали лобовое стекло тенью крон. Утро казалось на удивление свежим, поток прохладного воздуха задувал в салон, убирая волосы с лица и заставляя слегка жмуриться – больше от удовольствия, чем из-за порывов ветра. Стэн держал руль одной правой, самонадеянно выставив левую в открытое окно. По радио так позитивно надрывался о роковой любви Стивен Тайлер, что Стэн подпел.  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away  
Солнце флиртовало с ним, подмигивая сквозь листву. Дорога с готовностью ложилась под колеса. Встречные автомобили радостно подбадривали вспышками отраженного света. Он подбавил газу, и любимый форд послушно отозвался на приказ, уверенно и спокойно придав скорости боковой картинке. Ритм песни отдавался в груди, резонируя со стуком сердца, адреналин придавал драйва почище виски или травы.  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist  
Жизнь только начиналась. Мир предлагал ему себя – и грех было отказываться.


End file.
